Strange training
by Akaatje
Summary: Warnings: Yaoi. Pairings± KakashiIruka. NOthing really to say about the story, may add another chapter with Lemon if you like.


One-shot Kakashi and Iruka.

Warnings: Yaoi and perverseness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly I don't (goes of to cry in a corner)

Another warning: This is my first try at trying a Naruto fic. I already wrote several Beyblade fics and I really wanted to write a Naruto fic. Of course it´s yaoi (like I can write anything else).

I hope you enjoy this

Please review!

* * *

Iruka is sitting next to Naruto, they are both eating ramen. Naruto is telling Iruka all the stuff that happened on his latest mission and Iruka just listens and nods and laughs. Naruto is laughing as well and they both seem so happy.

I wonder if I will ever feel like that. Will I ever sit down at a Ramen bar and have fun with somebody special to me? Will I ever share details of one of my missions and will the other listen to them. Will he laugh when I tell him something funny? Will he smile? Will he be there?

Will it be Iruka?

I sigh and jump of the roof. Maybe I can join them. But then again… joining them means eating there and eating means removing my mask. And if I remove my mask that means that they see my face.

I sigh again and turn around. I don't want them to see my face. Not yet… Iruka can… But not yet.

I feel my face heath up a little underneath my mask. I am glad that I am wearing my mask. I smile, again underneath that mask, and continue my way.

Okay, so I like the Chuunin teacher. Do you have a problem with that? Am I talking to myself?

Anyway…What should I do? I don't know if he is gay. I don't know that if he is gay, if he likes me. I know nothing.

I jump on a rooftop when I suddenly hear a shout from behind. Damn, Naruto saw me. I stop myself from jumping onto the roof and turn around. Naruto is walking towards me, and Iruka is only a few steps behind him.

I wait patiently until they are standing in front of me. I put my perverted book back into its place underneath my vest. I look at the blond, aka Naruto and wait for him to speak. He probably wants something form me. There is no way he is getting t, but I guess it doesn't hurt to listen right?

"Kakashi, can I ask you something?" Naruto asks when he is standing in front of me. I cock my eyebrow, something they don't see because my head-protector is covering my Sharigan eye. "Sure, go ahead Naruto." I tell him.

He takes a deep breath and first looks at Iruka, who is shaking his head like it's about to fall of, before he looks back at me again. "Well, Iruka said he wanted some training and-." "Naruto stop! You don't have to ask him!" Iruka suddenly interrupts Naruto.

Naruto growls and faces Iruka. "I am going to ask him." Then he turns back at me. "Kakashi, could you help Iruka in his training?" He quickly says, before Iruka can interrupt him again. I blink, with only one eye visible, before I look over to Iruka.

Iruka is blushing madly like a madman who is blushing madly who is… I think you get my point. Why would he want me to help him with his training? I mean, I thought he wanted to be a Chuunin and nothing more. Or is he doing this to improve his lessons?

Iruka looks up from his shoes he was staring at, or the floor, you can't really tell. He looks shyly into my direction and when he sees that I am staring at him, he blushes deeper. I grin underneath my mask. Maybe he has the hot for me!

I nod. "Sure, I am willing to help Iruka out. We don't have any missions this month anyway and I was about to train anyway so… You can join me." I tell him. Iruka relaxes immediately, I can tell. His shoulders don't look so tense anymore and there is even a smile on his face.

Naruto is smiling as well. "That's settled then. Well I am off; Sakura said she had something to tell me about Hinata." Naruto's cheeks burn a little bit red after he mentioned Hinata. I guess the little blond is in love. And before we know it, Naruto has left us alone.

Iruka is staring down again. Is the ground, or his feet, more interesting than me? I feel sad and unwanted. I slowly turn around, ready to jump on the roof again and this time, without getting stopped by Naruto's voice. Yes, because this time, it is Iruka's voice how calls for me.

"Kakashi…" He says. I stop and look over my shoulder. "Yeah Iruka?" I ask, really wanting to know what he wants to know what I probably already know but what he doesn't know… you get my point.

He shuffles with his shoes in the dirt before asking the question that was on his hot, delicious, sweet pink lips. I want those lips. "When do we start?" He asks. I look up from his lips and try to think. The only things on my mind are his lips.

"Tomorrow?" I say. He nods. "Where do we meet?" He asks. "Do you know where I live?" I ask him. He nods. I wonder how he knows where I live. "I do." He says while blushing again madly. "Great, normally I tell the kids to wait at me at the bridge at seven, but somehow I always come late and they don't like me coming late, for some strange reason."

He smiles, that's a good thing. I made him smile a little. Go me!

…Anyway…

"So I think it is better if you pick me up. Then we will be on time. What time?" I look at him, my lips just aching to touch his. "What do you think of eight?" He asks, blushing a little. I like that blush.

I nod. "I will see you tomorrow then Iruka-sensei." He nods and finally I can turn around and jump onto the roof. Only to turn back and watch Iruka leaving towards his own home.

* * *

Time change.

* * *

Who is knocking on my door? I growl and get out of my bed, walking out of my room, towards my front door. I open it roughly, only to stare at the person who was knocking on it. And that person stares right back at me.

Luckily I also wear my mask at night, so this person doesn't see my face. This person is blushing madly and… you want to know who this is? Iruka of course.

I open the door wider and let him inside. He hesitates and looks at me. "Are you sure? I mean… You look like you just woke up." He tells me. I nod absentmindly and let him in. He slowly walks inside and I can finally close the door behind his cute, firm, grope-able butt.

I softly sigh while I look at his butt. Iruka stops walking and turns to me. Then it finally registers in my mind. I am still only wearing sweatpants. I am not wearing any shirt. Iruka is staring at my naked chest.

Naughty Iruka.

Says the guy who's is staring at said naughty Iruka's ass.

Anyway…

"Iruka, where are you staring at?" I ask him as I walk past him into my bedroom. He follows me into my bedroom and closes the door. Something I find strange.

"I… well I …" He blushes into a deep red again. I turn to him and look at him He is still staring at my chest. I look down. "Is there something on my chest?" I ask him. I know there is nothing on my chest, but it can't hurt to tease him right?

"No there isn't." He says, still blushing madly. "Then why are you looking at it? Do you think it's ugly or something?" I ask him. Maybe he thinks it is ugly. Who knows?

He shakes his head. "You are anything but ugly Kakashi." He says with a very, very soft voice. I smirk underneath my mask. Maybe he likes me.

"So Iruka…" I start, still smirking underneath my mask. "Do you want to watch me getting undressed and dressed in front of you or are you going to leave my room?" I ask him. I love teasing him. He immediately blushes again and looks to his feet.

I raise an eyebrow that's hidden beneath my head-protector and walk towards his. I place a finger underneath his chin and force him to look up. "Tell me what is really going on Iruka." I say.

He swallows nervously and takes a deep breath before he starts talking. "Well… Naruto… I… I don't want training." He says. "Then what do you want?" I ask him. He blushes even deeper.

He finally looks into my visible eye and I am thunderstruck by his cuteness. That blush really does something. I smile underneath my mask and move closer towards him. He doesn't back away; he just swallows nervously and waits.

I wonder for what.

"I don't want that training I mean. I want other training." He tells me. Now I am confused. "What kind of training. Tell me what it involves." I say.

He blushes deeper, like he just thought a naughty thought. "Well… It involves the both of us. And a bed…" His blush now turns scarlet and I smile again. Is he saying what I think he is saying?

"Iruka… are you talking about sex?" I ask him. He bites his under-lip and nods slowly. I smirk underneath my mask. So I was right, he was talking about what I thought he was talking about.

"Than it is a good thing that we are both in a room with a bed right?" I ask him. He blinks and looks at me with a cute face. I smile towards him. Then he starts to smile as well.

"So… you want the same?" He asks me. I nod. His blush comes back a little and I am surprised by how many times a guy can blush in one hour.

"Does this mean that you… you like me a little bit?" He asks, biting his lip again. I move closer towards him and place my hands on his hips. I move my mouth near his ear and whisper: "Why else would I do this?"

He gasps and lets himself be pulled towards the bed. "Time for training." I whisper. "Take your clothes of." He blushes but takes of his vest. The last thing I think before I give in to the lust and pleasure running through my body is: I've got to thank Naruto, this Dolphin is finally mine.

* * *

Well, that´s about it, don´t forget to leave a review.

See you later!


End file.
